Michelle Calmcacil
Michelle Calmcacil is the second Padawan and younger sister of Aerandir Calmcacil. Biography Early Life Michelle was born in February of 2002, the youngest child of the family. As she and her older brother were the only ones in the family that were Force-sensitive, she quickly formed a link with her older brother, which grew into a strong bond. As a result, she spent a great amount of time in the company of her older brother, learning from him, seeking aid from him, and attempting to cheer him up whenever he was upset. Michelle was also hyper, excitable, curious, and completely unshy. She was very active, hardly able to remain still once she learned how to crawl, then walk, then run. She'd run about in circles for no discernible reason, or climb onto the couch and jump off of it, giggling before attempting to repeat the process. She would investigate anything and everything she could, but managed to stay out of trouble as her brother looked after her closely. The Jedi Revealed When Michelle was two, her brother, who at that point was still going by his birth name of "Michael," deemed her ready to learn of the Jedi lifestyle, but that she wasn't quite ready for training yet. And so, one day, he took her to the Jedi Temple, where he showed her all the incredible things Jedi could do, and that one day she could begin learning how to do these amazing things as well. She was amazed, and eager to begin training, but her brother felt she would be better off observing first, learning as much as she could before practicing it, especially at her young age. Not long afterward, Michael came to the Temple with a new person, a young boy named Jamie, who would be Michael's personal student, or Padawan. Michelle instantly took a liking to Jamie, following both him and her brother around to more closely observe their interactions and training, which her brother allowed. She eventually would begin to boast of how she would be able to do all of these things one day too, and she became more and more eager to begin her own training. Unfortunately, tragedy struck as the Earth Empire appeared, and, during their first conflict with the Jedi, Jamie was killed by a Sith posing as Darth Maul. Michael, who by this point had begun using the name "Aerandir" as an official name, had to delicately break the news to the three-year-old Michelle. She was devastated, but was then asked if she was ready to become her brother's Padawan. She was warned of the risks and problems that would arise on the path to becoming a Jedi, and indeed Michelle wondered if the risks would be worth it. But in the end, determination won out, and she agreed to become her brother's Padawan. Training Under Her Brother Using Jamie's memory as determination, Michelle proved to be a quick learner and a sharp-witted student as she developed her basic abilities at a surprisingly quick rate. She possessed an impressive affinity for the blade, perfecting basic dueling maneuvers and deflection of bolts from a training remote in an incredible amount of time. It was this that led Aerandir to take his first blade, slimming down the hilt so that it was more friendly to her small size, and gift it to her not a year later. Michelle was humbled by this, and she vowed to never misuse the blade. Michelle's skills were also rather advanced in other areas; she was very skilled with telekinesis, able to manipulate objects with relative ease for her age. In her first test with the skill, which was to telekinetically stack a few miscellaneous objects without it falling over, she passed it with ease, much to the surprise of her brother, who immediately began teaching her how to incorporate the skill into dueling. She was also gifted telepathically, able to communicate silently with her brother and various other people. Athletically, she surpassed all students her age and even some slightly older, and these skills only continued to grow. It wasn't long before Aerandir deemed her ready to accompany him on her first infiltration of an Imperial outpost. She proved quick, cunning, and sneaky, able to slip unnoticed through high-security areas, under the watch of her brother of course. She began to excel at this so much that she soon became able to handle small segments of the infiltrations completely on her own. It was during such missions that her brother had developed a catchphrase: While Aerandir would give her her part of the plan in detail, he would keep the details of his own vague. When she didn't understand how he was to carry out his part of the mission due to said missing details, she would specifically asked how he planned to do that. His response was a simple, "Please; like I'm a non-Jedi." It was confusing to her at first, but she soon grew to like the phrase, using it as a mental tool as she would attempt to piece together his part of the plan herself. It even became a game, of sorts, when she would guess at what his plan had been, with increasing accuracy each time. Accomplished Pilot Apart from her physical and Force prowess, Michelle eventually also became quite the pilot. One day on the way back from a mission, sitting in the cockpit of her brother's modified X-wing starfighter, Michelle expressed desire to learn to pilot a ship. It was more of an idle comment, but in response, Aerandir said "Alright, let's do it," relinquishing the controls to her. Reacting hastily and out of fear of a sudden crash landing, Michelle grabbed the yoke and shoved it forward, believing the ship would ascend. Instead, it began a nose-dive. Michelle panicked, but Aerandir took the yoke from her and leveled the ship out in time. With a nervous smile, he explained that he didn't actually intend to teach her flight at that very moment, but merely wanted to see how she reacted. She was a bit miffed, but soon laughed at the predicament. Later, once the fighter was safely docked in the hangar of the Temple, engines deactivated, Aerandir went over the various instruments of the ship and how they all contributed a certain task to the process of flying. He had her study these for several days, quizzing her on their various functions until he deemed her sufficiently knowledgeable of them for actual flight. She initially had trouble with using the thrusters in conjunction with steering, but soon overcame these and felt incredibly comfortable at the piloting position. After some time when she had finally grown skilled with in-atmosphere flight, Aerandir then took her into orbit, teaching her how flying in zero gravity was different than in atmosphere. It didn't take Michelle long to become accustomed to the new conditions, and soon she was performing all manner of impressive acrobatics. Not a year later, Aerandir had already designated her as his official copilot, and soon he was helping her grow accustomed to other types of craft as well. If he was flying a shuttle, he let her aid in the flight procedures. If he was piloting a ship that required a gunner, she would be his gunner. He was pleased at her progress, and often complimented her on it, saying he was proud of her abilities. He was almost certain she would one day become the best pilot he had ever seen. A Twin Sister :"Hi, Annabelle! I'm your sister!" :—Michelle greets her newly-cloned twin. Almost a year after her training began, Michelle had more than once contemplated what it would be like to have a twin sister. Though she had developed a strong friendship with a girl her age named Shells, the younger sister of her brother's best friend Bix McDouglas, Michelle still wondered what it would be like. One day, she spoke aloud of this to her brother, who explained that it was possible to create a "twin" of her through cloning. Michelle excitedly begged him to clone her so she could have a twin sister, though Aerandir was hesitant at first. Eventually, however, he gave into her wishes when he received a premonition that only good could come from the procedure, and so he agreed. First, they settled on a name for her: Annabelle. It was chosen because it rhymed with "Michelle," and both of them agreed that it was a pretty name. Then, on the day of her "birth," Aerandir took the sample he had taken of Michelle and asked her to wait outside until he asked for her, so as not to confuse the clone. He explained to her that it would be "born" with basic intelligence, though could learn quickly, and that she would most likely consider Michelle nothing more than a mirror once she had taken her first glimpse of herself; after all, Aerandir had planned to use a mirror to show her what she had looked like, as well as the concept of a mirror. Finally, when she was allowed in to see her new "twin," the clone, with a grin, immediately ran towards her, apparently believing that Michelle was another mirror, but, as her brother had told her not to mimic her movements, Annabelle looked rather confused when Michelle did not raise her own arm as she did. Annabelle took a step forward to closely examine Michelle, wondering why the girl who looked like her had not moved as she had. When she realized that Michelle was a different person entirely, she stepped back, looking somewhat wary. Glancing over Annabelle's shoulder, Michelle saw her brother gesture to her that she should hug the clone, and so, with an excited grin, she did so. The clone did not immediately return the hug, however, but, just as Michelle was about to release her in disappointment, Annabelle realized that the gesture was friendly and loving, and so put her own arms around Michelle and returned the hug, effectively beginning the pair's relationship as siblings. The pair remained close to each other, and Annabelle soon gained the nickname "Belle-Belle" from her brother, which both Aerandir and Michelle began to address her as. Annabelle, it turned out, was disinterested in the Jedi arts to the point she only took basic classes and never bothered to want to develop her abilities, though she was gifted in telepathy and used this often to communicate with her sister. Michelle also soon discovered that Annabelle was not an identical copy of herself physically, as she possessed a very slightly deeper voice and a few subtle differences in facial structure. Annabelle was also vastly different from Michelle in personality. Whereas Michelle was quirky, humorous, playfully sarcastic, and outgoing, Annabelle was much more reserved, quiet, gentle, and appreciative of nature. Annabelle also practiced self-sacrifice, always putting aside her wants and needs for those of another. While this was a trait that Michelle did possess, she never practiced it as thoroughly as Annabelle, who quickly became known for her extreme selflessness. Even Michelle seemed to benefit from her twin's personality and influence; while she retained her basic playful traits, she eventually became much more gentle and kind, though Annabelle still surpassed her sister and several others in these aspects. Place-holder Physical description :"Can you help me get a ponytail?" :—Michelle goes through one of her hairstyle changes. Michelle usually keeps her golden-blond hair at or just above shoulder-length, normally leaving it hanging down freely, but will sometimes go through a brief period of time keeping it up in a ponytail. She prefers her bangs to either be right on or almost completely covering her eyebrows. Though her older siblings are brown-haired, they used to be blond when they were little; however, Michelle currently appears to be retaining her blond color, and will likely retain it for most of her days. She is of an average height and slim figure, therefore being very flexible and, as her brother Aerandir puts it, "compact." She does, however, possess superior muscle tone compared to her peers, as a result of the extra training she allows herself to take part in. Powers and abilities :"She's always been able to put her peers to shame. I think she'll put '''me' to shame one day."'' :—Aerandir describes Michelle's precocity and puts faith in her abilities. While, with the exception of shatterpoints, she is not known to possess knowledge of any extraordinary Force skills, she is very adept in the use of skills not only those of her age should know, but even several skills children her age typically cannot or do not learn for at least a few more years. She is also very acrobatic, thanks mostly to her frame and advanced muscular tone. She is able to perform backflips almost without use of the Force, leap higher than average, and even possesses superior speed, which she can enhance with Force speed when needed. Michelle also exceeds in skills with a blade, both in fighting and with a practice module. She has even put these skills to actual use, deflecting lasers back to her enemies and beating them in combat. Her goal is to become an accomplished duelist one day. She is also incredibly sharp-witted, able to deduce subtle hints and clues about a situation and determine their meaning before someone else revealed the answer to her. Lightsabers Michelle has been in possession of three lightsabers in her life, all three of which possessed a blue blade. *Aerandir kept his first lightsaber after building his own. As it was nearly as small as a shoto, he modified the hilt of it and gave it to Michelle to keep as her first lightsaber once her training began. With this blade, she learned the art of deflecting blaster bolts and how to perform basic dueling strikes and blocks. She kept this lightsaber for two years. *In a repeat of the cycle, when Aerandir completed a new lightsaber on Christmas Day, 2007, he again modified his previous lightsaber and gifted this to his sister. In her hands, this blade has clashed with that of Satsi in more than one struggle, including the one that preceded her rival's defection to the Jedi. *After the trip to , where she recovered a mephite crystal, she finally built her own, individual lightsaber, which remarkably looked similar to her previous lightsaber. This blade immediately felt right to her, more so than her others had, and she has used it in several struggles against Earth Empire cronies and on missions to other worlds in the Random Ninsanity universe, and she still carries it today. Personality As a young child, Michelle was always very hyper and excitable. She rarely remained still, and, not long after she learned to run, she would often begin to run around in wild circles on the living room floor. While one might think this were for no apparent reason, she was actually seeking attention, which usually came from her brother or parents, who would sit in the middle of the "circle" and reach out to poke, tickle, or catch her. She retained a similar personality throughout her early years of Jedi training, though she quickly began to develop a sense of restraint as she began to demonstrate her precocity. While she would eventually no longer be the excitable and hyper child she once was, she would still be playful, often using harmless sarcasm in jest with friends or adults, but was also sweet, when needed to be, and focused and determined when a situation called for it. In such moods, if Michelle were around her peers, she would immediately assume command with her calm manner, keeping control of the situation. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Jedi Category:Padawans Category:Earth (BotF)